


Unexpected End to the Inter-High Prelims

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confused Hinata, He is so lost, Kags is an idiot, Let's be honest, M/M, Protective Karasuno, Very Forward Tendou, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Tendou wants answers, and leaves with a date. With help from Kageyama, of course.





	

Tendou stared at the enemy through the net, eyes narrowed in on a certain short, ginger. When he heard the coach dismiss them, he heard Karasuno’s coach do the same.

He was over their side in an instant, hand tapping the boys shoulder to get his attention. When the boy turned to him, he felt enraptured in the chocolate eyes swimming in curiosity. Then, the boy’s brows knitted together, and he snapped out of it.

“How did your team read me?”

At that, the boy blinked. Tendou could feel his nerves building, the boy before him making a mixture of feelings swim painfully around in his gut.

“Well, if you only use one move, then it’s pretty easy to beat when you figure it out the first time.”

Tendou frowned.

“But I've built it up so no one can beat it.”

The ginger shook his head, orange locks flickering around easily, despite being matted with sweat. His team had noticed his absence, and are stood waiting for their fellow crow.

“That doesn’t matter. Nothing’s unbeatable. And, even if you build it up, there’s always going to be someone who can beat it eventually.”

Tendou watched as the boy fell into a thoughtful stance. It was kind of cute...

“You could have the strongest defensive move, but if you’ve only got one, then you're set to fail. That’s why you make sure to work on more.”

He then nodded as if that made perfect sense. Which, actually, it did. Tendou stood pondering the boy's words a moment before he nodded himself and came to a decision.

“Will you teach me?”

“Eh?!”

The boy recoiled with wide eyes. A few of the more protective crows began walking back at the cry. Those not moving stood glaring at the Shiratorizawa player. Still, that didn’t deter the redhead.

“You’re kind of cute though so, how about boyfriend instead?”

He asked, but it sounded more like a statement to the ginger. He stood stunned, jaw dropped and eyes scanning the others for some sort of sign that this was a joke. He didn’t register at all that his teammates were getting closer.

“Hinata, everything alright?”

Tendou grinned. Now he knew this boy's name. Well, his surname. He will get his first name later. For now, he had to discuss something important.

“We can train on weekends. I’ll pick you up Saturday Hinata~.”

He began to walk away when he heard a light scoff. He turned back to Hinata and saw the other holding a mouth over his amused smile.

“How do you plan on doing that when you don’t know where I live?”

Tendou froze. He raised a very good point.

“Well, where do you live?”

“Not telling!”

Hinata bristled, blush slowly turning darker. He’s had it since Tendou asked him to teach him, and he thought it was pretty cute. Then again, without being enemies, this boy is actually pretty cute himself. Definitely boyfriend material.

“Aw, come on Hina! Please~?”

“No! And my name’s not Hina! It’s Hinata Shoyo!”

Well, that’s one way of learning someone's name. And now he can make a _new_ , better nickname.

“Why won’t you tell me? Your own boyfriend! So cruel!”

He slapped the back of his hand against his forehead, dramatically gasping to the ceiling. However, Hinata wasn’t the next one to speak. Stupid mama crow.

“Hinata, is he bothering you?”

“Oi oi! What do you want with Shoyo huh?!”

A buzz cut asked him. He was trying to intimidate him with a scary face, but it wasn’t very effective. In a moment like this, Tendou decided it would be more entertaining to tell the truth. Plus, there was no doubt in his mind that Hinata would blush, and he likes that so,

“I was asking my boyfriend where he lives so we can practice together.”

Everyone around them exploded. Hinata exploded into bright red, squawking indigently. The buzz cut crow screamed in horror beside the tiny libero. Mama crow gasped and looked between him and Hinata. Papa crow looked livid at the insinuation. Then, the rest of the murder came to surround the youngling, protective glints in their eyes. Even glasses.

“The Hell?!”

“What’s going on?”

Now knowing the other group of crows hadn’t heard them, he turned a wide grin to them.

“Hey, can any of you tell me where Hinata lives?”

The raven stood beside freckles tilted his head in confusion. Immediately, Tendou knew something good was coming. Especially with the warning glares coming from the other first years.

“Why don’t you just ask the dumbass that he lives [insert Sho-Chan’s address here, ‘cause I don’t know that]?”

Every single mouth dropped as Tendou whooped in victory and glasses groaned in irritation.

“He’s not the tyrannical King, he’s the idiot King.”

Raven setter growled in annoyance before screaming at glasses, loudly wondering how he was an idiot. Tendou was extremely tempted to reply.

“Because Hinata clearly doesn’t want him knowing, otherwise he wouldn’t need to ask us, idiot. Besides, who gave you permission to tell people where he lives?”

The raven shut up immediately, looking a little sheepish as he glanced at the mortified ginger. He winced as he realised what he had done. The entire team sighed bar Hinata, who continued to gape at his teammate.

Deciding that the conversation was done, Tendou turned to wave the team good bye.

“Bye Karasuno~. I need to go tell Ushijima our good news~! Oh!”

An idea struck, and before the team could move, he was between them and planting a kiss on Hinata’s lips. The ginger making a sound of shock when he registered the soft press against his mouth. Then, before anyone could catch him, Tendou shot the ginger a wink as he ran for his team’s changing room.

“See you Saturday Sho~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I have no idea where this came from but, I hope you enjoyed anyway :') Also, sorry about breaking the story with the brackets but, what was I supposed to put? Does the manga even give him an address? I dunno man... So, I just put that in so you know Kags was being an idiot :P (love ya really Kags)


End file.
